


As Long as He's Happy...

by PsychoDolphin



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Free! Spoilers, Getting Together, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Their Poor Classmates, like all of free: seasons 1 2 and movie, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoDolphin/pseuds/PsychoDolphin
Summary: Since the first day of preschool, Makoto and Haru have been inseparable. They balance each other, protect each other, and few things have ever come between them.At this point, their classmates are just wondering when those two will make it official.AKA:  All of Makoto's and Haru's classmates ship these two idiots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I got hit with the inspiration hammer around 8 one night after finding an amazing bit of [fanart](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/fe/fd/b5/fefdb58d6c72f41c5b197fd49f905690.jpg) on Pinterest , then proceeded to spit this piece of crap out. It's basically a retelling of the story in 11 pages, focusing on how frustrated their classmates are from watching these two idiots dance around their feelings. Spoilers for seasons 1 and 2, as well as the Free! Starting Days movie (otherwise known as MakoHaru Angst: the movie).

_Pre-school_

Yamada’s smile was plastered on her face as she watched the children bounce into the room, pulling their parents along as they were dropped off for their first day at school. Some were already crying, begging their parents not to leave. That was commonplace, at least for the first week or so. Other children were already making their way around the room, talking to any of the other children who would listen. The parents of these children always seemed relieved, and were quick to make their escape. That was always the best. As much as it hurt some parents to hear, the sooner they left, the sooner the kids would calm down, and Yamada would be able to establish some semblance of order for the coming year.

It wasn’t that Yamada didn’t like her job; on the contrary, she often adored the children that walked through her door. But the first day was always so exhausting. Most of these children had probably never seen so many kids their own age in one place, so the excitement, paired with the terror of being away from their parents, was always draining on any teacher.

Everything seemed to be going as usual, until one young couple and their child walked through the door. The man was tall, the top of his head almost reaching the top of the door, with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes, a kind, gentle smile on his lips. He walked with a casual, confidant stride that made Yamada sure that he had been a heartbreaker when he was younger. Easy on the eyes, and seeming to exude a certain charm that certainly captured many of the eyes in the room. However, whatever a rouge he might have been before was certainly tamed by the absolute adoration in his eyes as he looked at his wife and child.

The woman was devastatingly beautiful. Her hair was dark onyx, draped carefully over her right shoulder. Her posture seemed completely different from that of her husbands. Her head was ducked, gazed on her son, eyes hidden by her bangs, and while she stood straight otherwise, she seemed to gravitate towards her husband, leaning into the hand that was wrapped around her waist. Where her husband walked with a sort of tempered bravado, she walked gracefully.

The couple made their way over to Yamada, seeming unaware of the stares that were cast their way. The man smiled and held out the hand that wasn’t wrapped gently around his wife. “Hello!” he said in a deep, cheerful voice, the gentle smile turning to one full of charm and charisma, and if Yamada hadn’t been quite happy with her current boyfriend, she might have melted on the spot. Her heart still gave a little tug. “We’re the Nanase’s. Our son, Haruka, is in your class.”

“Ah, yes.” Yamada tried not to show her confusion at the name, Haruka? Well, it wasn’t that strange. In the last few years, many of the traditionally gender specific names had become more widely used across both genders. She turned her attention to the boy, and ducked down so that she could look him in the eye.

His face was turned down and away, but from what she could see, the boy had definitely taken after his Parents. The cheeks, while still a little chubby, had somewhat of an elegant curve to them, and Yamada could make out a set of ridiculously dark lashed. “Hello, Haurka.”

The boy was silent and tense, and despite the fact that he wasn’t looking at her, Yamada got the sense that he was looking for _something_. It wasn’t until his father said, “Haruka, your teacher said hello. You need to talk back,” That the boy gave a quiet sigh, like he was disappointed, and finally glanced up, and Yamada did her best to quiet the gasp of air that rushed out of her.

His eyes were the darkest, most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. She got the sudden sense that she was swimming, drowning in a pool of water, yet couldn’t quite bring herself to look away.

“Hello miss.” His voice was quiet, yet well-articulated considering her couldn’t be more than four years old. Yamada remembered her grandmother’s old stories about how you could tell the age of a person’s soul by their eyes and the tone with which they carried themselves. If that was true, this boy’s soul must have lived through hundreds of lives.

Yamada pushed aside her idle thoughts and gave Haruka and genuine and warm smile. “It’s very nice to meet you, Haruka. I look forward to teaching you this year.”

The boy gave a pout that Yamada couldn’t help but admit was adorable, but there was something off about him. She wondered if he was going to be one of the truly troublesome children. Not the ones that were too loud or too unwilling to listen, but the ones that clearly had so much potential, yet seemed uninterested in doing anything at all.

There were some footsteps as another family entered the room, and a high, cheerful voice was asking quickly, “Mother, do you think he’s here yet?”

The answering voice was very gentle and warm. “I’m sure he is. His family moves a little quicker than ours does.”

“Yeah,” the voice giggled, And Yamada stood to glance at the people entering the room.

If the Nanases were like the night, this family was like a brilliant cloudless day, with the child bouncing alongside them the incarnation of the sun. his brownish blond hair bounced as he did and his emerald eyes seemed to shimmer and sparkle with excitement. An excitement which only doubled when he spotted the Nanases; in particular, the quiet, little Haruka.

“Haru-Chan!” the boy squealed, and he sprinted to Haruka’s side and crashed into him with a hug. “How are you, Haru-chan?”

“Too tight, Makoto,” Come the smothered reply from Haruka, who was trying to wiggle away.

“Makoto, calm down dear. You saw him yesterday.” Makoto’s mother chided gently.

Makoto pulled away, but he stayed close to Haruka, and Yamada noticed with interest that the boy didn’t seem to mind. “But yesterday was so long ago!” the green-eyed boy complained, though his tone never dipped into a whine, instead remaining cheerful and happy. “Like a hundred years ago!”

The boy’s mother chuckled, then she waved at the Nanases. “How are you all today?”

“We’re fine,” Haruka’s mother finally spoke up, head rising well to glance at her friend, and Yamada was just as shocked to see her devastatingly blue eyes as she had been to see her son’s. Surely no one’s eyes could naturally be that beautiful.

“Can we go play?” Makoto asked quickly.

“Once you say hello to your teacher,”

Makoto nodded, then turned his blinding grin on Yamada. “I’m Tachibana Makoto! I’m Haru-chan’s best friend!”

“Just Haru,” Haruka sighed, but he seemed resigned to the nickname even as he refuted it. It must have been a regular occurrence.

“It’ nice to meet you, Makoto.” Yamada responded cheerfully, and the boy grinned again before turning back to his mother.

“Can we go play now?”

“Yes, yes, go play.” She chuckled, and the boy seemed, somehow, even happier than before. He held out his hand to the other boy, and Yamada took a moment to notice how Haruka was just the slightest bit taller than the other boy and, if she remembered from the roster correctly, was actually the oldest of the two, yet Makoto seemed to be the leader between the two.

“Come one, Haru-chan! I was some colors when I came in! let’s go draw!” Haruka took the other boys hand and let himself be dragged away, much to the amusement of their parents.

“Good to see that school isn’t going to change things between them,” Haruka’s mother said with a smile. “I was worried Haruka might get too caught up in himself to pay attention.”

“Oh, I don’t think Makoto would let that happen. We asked him last night if he was excited to make new friends, but all he kept talking about was Haruka.” Makoto’s mother gossiped back, the two women smiling as their sons played together. Makoto was Handing Haruka Colors, watching in amazement as the older of the two colored carefully on the sheet Yamada had laid out that morning.

She watched the boys as the couples talked, wondering if this was going to be an average class. With those two boys, she doubted it.

* * *

 

_2 nd grade_

Tachibana was amazing.

Saito had been in the same class with him since they had all started together in preschool, and she had liked him ever since he had stopped Tanaka from picking on her on the playground all those years ago. She had liked him even before she knew what it meant to like a boy. He was always so sweet, and kind and considerate. She didn’t see a reason for him to be friends with Nanase, when Nanase was not sweet and kind and considerate at all. Nanase wasn’t mean either, of course. Most of the time, she wondered if he felt anything at all. But Tachibana was friends with him, so there must be something good there, right?

She watched from her desk as her classmates began to gather their things, watching as Tachibana grabbed his bag and rushed over to Nanase’s desk in the middle of the room, just a row away from hers.

This was it. She was going to tell him. It couldn’t be that hard. After all, her friend Mitsuru had given her a bunch of Manga to read, and in all of those, when the pretty girl confessed, the nice boy always accepted. Then they dated. What dating was… well, Saito thought as she put on her backpack and moved across the room, that didn’t matter really. What it did mean was that Tachibana would spend more time with her, and Saito really liked that idea.

So, she took a deep breath, then said quickly, “Tachibana?”

Tachibana turned, and Saito felt her heart skip. His eyes were so pretty. A lot of girls in class like Nanase because he was so pretty, but Saito thought that Tachibana was much prettier. He looked a little confused as he turned to her.

“Oh, Saito!” he greeted cheerfully, with Nanase mute behind him. The boy’s Dark blue eyes seemed to watch Saito for a moment, and Saito held back a shiver. It was like he was reading her mind. Creepy.

“I’ll wait outside, Makoto.” He said, turning on his heel and leaving the room so quickly that by the time Tachibana had turned to say something, he was gone.

“Oh, that was quick,” the green-eyed boy murmured, before turning his attention back to Saito. “Did you need something?”

The classroom was empty now, the teacher gone just moments after the bell had rang, the students following quickly after. No one wanted to stay behind after school. This was the best chance she was going to get. “yes, I-I need to tell you something, Tachibana.”

He looked confused, but nodded. “Ok.”

Saito took a deep breath. Her heart felt like it was stuttering in her chest, and her stomach felt like she had had butterflies for lunch. “Tachibana, I-I like you,”

The confusion didn’t leave his eyes as he looked at her, but he was still smiling. “I like you too, Saito.”

Did he get it? She didn’t think he did. Dang, was he one of the pretty but dumb ones? No, he was never top of the class, but his grades were ok. He wasn’t dumb. “No, Tachibana, I mean… I really like you. I want you to be my boyfriend!” Wasn’t that how one of the girls in the manga had phrased it? It seemed straightforward enough…

“Oh!” yep, he got it this time, and his cheeks were pink. But the smile was gone from his face. “Oh, you like me like that…”

Saito nodded, keeping her eyes fixed. Stay confidant, it always works out in books. He’s probably just shy, surely-

“I’m sorry.”

The words crash down on her, and Saito just stares at him in shock, unable to say anything. He didn’t feel the same?

“I really, really am, Saito, but I just think of you as one of my friends. I’m sorry I didn’t know beforehand.” Tachibana bit his lip. “It’s just- “

“do you like someone else?” she asked quietly, tears pricking at corner of her eyes. “You don’t have to tell me who, but if there is, could you just tell me?”

Tachibana paused, and his eyes looked like he was about to start crying too. “I’m sorry, Saito. I really am- “

“No, it’s fine.” She muttered. Of course there was someone else. Tachibana was so cool and pretty. Of course there would be someone he liked. Saito wanted to run, to get away. Anywhere but under Tachibana’s too kind gaze. “I have to go. Don’t worry. Thank you for listening.” And she ran.

Maybe it wasn’t the most mature thing to do, she would think later, to just run away. Tachibana would probably only feel worse, and she really didn’t want to upset him. But at the moment, all she could think of was to get away. So she ran out the front doors of the school, and around the side of the building. Once she was out of sight of the front doors, she let herself collapse, tears streaming down her face.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. If you were brave enough to confessor your feelings, they would be accepted. Except, Saito thought, they weren’t. he hadn’t said it, sure, but Tachibana’s apology was just too sad, too understanding. He had someone he liked too. And it wasn’t her.

“Here,”

She gasped, hands flying to her mouth as she glanced up at the tissue held out to her, those ridiculously observant blue eyes fixed on her. She gave a quiet sniffle and took the tissue. “Thanks.”

Nanase didn’t keep looking at her, instead moving to lean against the wall, eyes staring out at the school garden, some of the branches on the trees slowly turning green as they began to bloom.

“I’m sorry. How long did it take for him to understand?”

“What?” she snapped, suddenly irritated. She didn’t really like Nanase much to begin with, so why was he here?

“your confession. How long did it take for him to understand what you were telling him?”

Saito didn’t want to answer, but the bizarreness of the situation and her sadness kept her mouth moving. “Twice. I told him twice before he got it.”

Nanase nodded. “that’s better than usual. he’s a bit of an idiot sometimes. The first time someone confessed to him, he didn’t get it at all, and the girl got really mad.” He was quiet for a second, then said, “He really is sorry. I’m sure he said it, but he really is. He hates upsetting people.”

“He likes someone else,” Saito whispered quietly. “He didn’t say it, but I could tell,” she glanced up at the looming boy. “do you know who?”

Nanase shook his head. “A lot of girls have said that. But he never says anything to me.”

“And you aren’t curious?”

He shrugged. “If he wants to tell me he can. As long as he’s happy-” The boy pulled away from the wall, trailing off and apparently deciding not to finish his sentence as he stared out at the blooming trees. Then he glanced down at her again. “But, don’t regret it. He might have turned you down, but he feels terrible for it. It’s going to eat him up for weeks that he hurt you. He may not return the feelings, but he respects yours.”

Having said what he apparently meant to, he walked away without a farewell, walking to the front of the school towards the bike rakes. Saito watched for a moment, until the slightly shorter form of Tachibana appeared form the school. He seemed to be rubbing his eyes.

“Everything ok?” she heard Nanase ask.

Tachibana gave a dry laugh. “Haru-chan, I suck with people.”

“Yeah, you do sometimes.”

“Haru!”

“You apologized, right?”

“Yeah,”

“And you gave a straight answer?”

“Yeah, I think so,”

“Then you did your best. You don’t feel the same, but someone out there does like her like that. And maybe she’ll fell the same about them.” Somehow, Saito thought that maybe those words were directed at her, just one more attempt to try and comfort her. Nice gesture; still hurt though.

“You’re right.”

Nanase nodded, then walked ahead. “Come on, your parents are expecting us.”

Tachibana seemed to cheer up a little bit as he nodded and followed Nanase, and Saito bit her lip, leaning back against the wall once they were out of sight, closing her eyes.

“Someone out there, huh?” she mused to herself.

* * *

 

_4 th grade_

By fourth grade, Makoto is much better with people. With as many confessions he gets in those two years since Saito’s, he has no choice but to get better. And as he gets better, the class watches as Haru slowly stops stepping in to help comfort the girls Makoto inevitably rejects, and eventually no longer acts as Makoto’s emotional bumper.

The tables seem to turn, and the entire class was once again reminded of how, in preschool and kindergarten, Makoto tended to be the one to lead the two of them. He speaks up for Haru when there’s a class discussion, and Is the only one who can keep Haru on time and on task at school.

Eventually, neither boy was thought of on his own. It was always Tachibana Makoto and Nanase Haruka. Kids who transferred in sometimes struggled to understand, and without fail, at least once a year some unlucky soul tried to shoulder his way into the pair’s lives, but always ended up slipping out between the cracks, overwhelmed the power that was the bond between the two. It was never blamed on the boys, of course. It wasn’t like they tried to keep others out. Makoto was always friendly, like a ridiculously eager puppy who was always thrilled to make a new friend, and Haru never seemed to care one way or the other, letting Makoto’s overwhelming eagerness make it up for him. Some would last a week, sometimes even two, before backing down, usually with a shake of the head and a smile as they realized that the two had a little world of their own.

* * *

 

_6 th grade_

Their final year in elementary school proved to be a challenging one, both for them and the rest of the class. Everything goes fine at first. Makoto plays and makes friends with everyone, Haru usually following in his footsteps, never taking an active role, yet always there for Makoto.

It was around Christmas when everything changes. A transfer student in the middle of the year. It was strange, sure, but no one paid a lot of attention. after all, it’s their final year in elementary school. Come spring, everything would be different.

The Transfer kid seemed to be trying to fit himself in with Makoto and Haru. Once again, not unusual. Both boys had always been popular with newcomers. It wasn’t until they noticed that the first month had passed, and Matsuoka Rin was still hanging around the boys, that everything shifted. Unlike many who tried to get close to the boys, Matsuoka wasn’t focusing on Makoto. He followed Haru, talked to Haru, pestered Haru to no end. Not a single day of class ended without Matsuoka following Haru from the classroom, usually calling his name in a loud voice. However, the most surprising thing was not that someone was trying to get a rise out of Haru. Once again, as with any class with an abnormally quiet and calm student in it, many had tried to do the same.

The surprising things was that it was working.

Haru frowned at Matsuoka, snapped at him, at one point even yelled at him when the red head was being just a little too irritating. But on top of that, he finally gave in to Matsuoka’s constant babbling about a swim medley, eventually was running home beside Matsuoka, rather than away. All the while, Makoto followed, never really being ignored, but for what was most likely the first time ever, not right at Haru’s side. And while he never complained or spoke about it, the entire class finally saw what every girl who had ever confessed the green-eyed boy saw as he redetected them: Pained eyes that, if you caught them in the right light, almost looked like he was about to cry.

Not one person in the class liked it.

It didn’t last, to the class’s relief. Just a few months after he arrived, Matsuoka won the medley alongside Haru, Makoto, and some tiny blond fifth grader that they couldn’t quite remember the name of. Then he was gone, off to Australia, and everyone thought that was that.

Except it wasn’t. with Matsuoka gone, something felt off suddenly between the two boys. They stayed by each other’s side, but every once in a while, Haru would stare out the window, gazing at the cherry trees, and Makoto would just stare at him like a lost puppy, unsure of what to do to comfort his friend.

* * *

 

_Middle school_

The class hoped that everything would fix itself as they moved on to middle school. They graduated, and then they were off to Iwatobi Middle school. The students all glanced at the board with the class list. Some were still together, but with three separate classes for incoming seventh graders, it was hard to keep everyone together. So the friends who stayed together cheered, while others who were separated quickly made plans to meet during lunch. And out of the corner of their eye, they all glanced at the board again to see where Tachibana Makoto and Nanase Haruka would be.

Makoto was on one paper, with the label 1-2. Haru was in class 1-1.

The student who had been in class with the boys before all froze, watching as the pair finally made it to school and made their way to the class board. Haru was too short to see, peering up on his tip toes before settling down and letting Makoto look for him. They watched as Makoto peered at the board, then his eyes widened as he read the news, relaying it quietly to Haru, who didn’t seem to respond.

Classes kicked off, two separate classes each holding one part of a pair that had seemed inseparable. Many of their classmate from elementary school were in Makoto’s class, and they watched as he dutifully took notes, then slipped out in between classes to peer into room 1-1, often returning with a dejected look on his face.

 The few that joined Haru in class 1-1 watched as a majority of the students, most of which had not come from Iwatobi elementary, were enamored with Haru. One boy, with bright pink hair and violet eyes, reminded them of Matsuoka, constantly yammering on about Haru Joining the Basketball club. Another boy with green hair who shared Haru reticence also seemed to take a liking to the blue-eyed boy, and seemed to try and stay near him as much as possible. But all who had gone to elementary with the Haru agreed that it wasn’t the same without Makoto by his side.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when both boys join the swim club, and for just a few days, things seem to be better. Everyone is reminded of when Matsuoka showed up, and how Haru reacted with such fire to being pushed by the red headed boy. Haru seems to light up with that light again, and Makoto slowly begins integrating back by Haru’s side. Things seem perfect.

Until Makoto begins pulling away. Everyone notices. One boy asks Makoto if he wants to hang out, and Makoto agrees. But when the boy asks with they should invite Haru as well, Makoto freezes, and suddenly begins to back out, usually spouting lines like “Actually, my mom need my help tonight, maybe next time,” or “Kirishima-senpai said he wanted to practice with me a little more today, so I can’t”. but it’s always followed by a “But you should ask Haru! He might say yes, I’m not really sure.”

Haru seems to notice too, and it’s twice as bad as when Matsuoka left. Haru may have acted heartbroken then, but that was a million time better than watching him as Makoto pulled away from him. At lunch, if the door to the classroom opened, he would look up, just a glimmer of hope in his eyes, only for it to be dashed away when it wasn’t his best friend at the door. Occasionally, when a student got out of detention around the same time the swim practice would let out, they would see Haru standing outside the club room waiting, then the confused look on his face when Makoto barely looked at him as they began to walk home.

It only got worse as Haru began to pull away as well, apparently decided to let Makoto come to him when the taller boy was ready to work out whatever was bothering him. Everyone watched as Makoto grew more distant, and Haru…

Makoto’s change seemed mostly emotional, but Haru seemed to react differently the to the distance. The boy got thinner; in just the few weeks without Makoto by his side, he began to look gaunt and tired. He fell asleep in class, his grades slipped slowly. And yet, despite his ever-failing physicality, he continued going to swim practice.

The class wasn’t sure what changed, and to be honest, they were sure they would probably never figure it out. One day, the connection between the boys seemed worse than ever; Makoto was barely looking at Haru, Haru looked like he was on death's door. Everyone wondered if this would be the end of their seeming unbreakable bond.

The next day, Haru looked exhausted, but calm, and after school, Makoto was barging into the classroom, talking rapidly, then dragging Haru away after one of their teammates, Haru following easily.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Haru, Makoto, and their other teammates won their swim competition, and Haru and Makoto seemed better than ever. Their classmates watched as the relationship between the two changed, and slipped from best friends to something closer. Classes were the only thing keeping Makoto from Haru’s side, and Haru always seemed pleased to see him there. And yet, occasionally, Haru would glance away, and everyone near them would see the adoration in Makoto’s eyes as he watched Haru.

Haru slowly began to push himself a little more than usual. If someone asked him to hang out, as long as Makoto was there, Haru would usually follow, though he rarely spoke or participated, preferring to just watch as Makoto socialized.

And then, after winter break, the news broke around the school: Nanase Haruka had quit the Swim Club, and Makoto had quit with him. Everyone asked them why they had done it. Haru rarely replied; if he did, it was with a shrug or a “I just did.” Makoto answered the questions with an easy, “It’s no fun if Haru’s not there with me.” But whenever someone asked him why Haru quit, he would just laugh and say, “I’m not sure. But if he wants to tell me, he will. As long as he’s happy...”

* * *

 

_High School_

After that first year in Middle school, the boys always ended up in the same class, and their classmates all watched as Makoto and Haru became closer than any normal best friends or even child friends usually got. They watched as Makoto’s longing, adoring looks became more obvious, and everyone was sure that by the time High school rolled around, the boys commit to something little deeper. Bets were made, promises for a large amount of money became the prize for whoever was closest to when the boys would get together. Eventually, even the teachers got in on the game, though none would ever admit it.

But nothing happened. The first year of High School came and went, and, as far as the anyone could tell, both boys were still irritatingly single.

Halfway through their second year, their classmates got a little pushy.

“Hey, Tachibana!”

Makoto looked up from his book, glancing towards his classmates, “Yeah?”

“What’s your type?”

“My type?”

“Yeah!” the boy hedged. “Like, what qualities do you like in someone you’d be willing to date?”

“Oh!” there’s a bit of a blush on his cheeks and he glances down, thinking. “Hmm, Well, I Guess who is more beautiful, rather than cute. Quiet, but really headstrong and doesn’t like to give in. Someone who swims with everything they have, and is really passionate about it.” He chews his lip for a moment, as though he’s still thinking. “Someone who understands me, even though we don’t speak to each other...”

Silence breaks out across the room, the tension so think that no one moves. Eyes move from Makoto to the desk next to his, and the internal, raging scream of everyone in the room in nearly audible when they see that Haru isn’t paying attention, instead is staring out the window.

Makoto gives a weak chuckle. “But I guess there aren’t a lot of people like that, huh?”

The entire room groans.

In their third year, tension is at an all-time high, but the class watches as Haru very slowly begins to self-destruct as the pressure for him to pick a path for his life mounts, and Makoto helplessly watches from the sidelines while working out his own life. they watch as the Iwatobi Swim club make it to the state tournament, and watch as middle school begins to repeat itself, this time with Haru pulling away from everyone. And then, for three days before the state tournament, Nanase Haruka disappears.

Makoto tries not to show it, but he is clearly distraught. In class, he checks his phone constantly, and despite not being the least bit sneaky about it and the teacher clearly seeing him anytime he pulls it out, Makoto’s phone is never confiscated.

Everyone asks about Haru: Where is he? Is he OK? Will he be back in time for the competition? Are you ok?

And Makoto answers each one: he’s in Australia with our friend Rin. I think he’s ok. Yes, he’ll be back.

The final question he always forgets to answer.

The entire third-year class is at the state tournament. They cheer as Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Haru swim together. And at the end of the race, as the boys hug each other, all of them overcome with joy and relief at their victory, their classmates know the final answer. They know it as soon as Haru pulls away from the hug and pulls Makoto to the side, Haru speaking quickly, Makoto nodded, freezing in place, then crashing into the smaller boy in what is probably the tightest hug ever, large frame shaking slightly, and Haru reaches up to hold him back.

“As long as he’s happy…”

* * *

 

“Geez, it took you guys forever to figure it out,” a boy with pale blond hair grinned as he nudged Makoto, who flushed and squeezed Haru’s hand.

“I’m just upset I lost the bet,” another boy groaned. “All that money, all those free meals… the teachers even threw in an extra school festival activity for whoever won the bet.”

“Who did win?”  a girl called out across the room. “We never heard!”

“I heard it was some second-year kid!” her friend piped up. “Some blond boy who somehow got it down to the day.”

“Ah man, when did the second years start joining in on the betting pool?” the first boy whined. “They haven’t been forced to sit through years of these two trying to work out their feelings. Doesn’t seem fair.”

“I just can’t believe you guys were placing bets on us!” Makoto chided his classmates. “Couldn’t you have had a little more respect for our feelings?”

“I had us down for you confessing to me during our first year here.” Haru chimed in, and the loud hoots of laughter around the room drowned out the embarrassed “Haru!” coming from Makoto.

“No way Nanase!” the silver haired boy said. “We had Makoto’s feelings pegged for years. Yours were a lot harder to figure out.”

Haru shrugged. “Maybe you guys just aren’t that good at reading people.”

There’s a few cat calls, a lot of laughter, and Makoto chiding “Haru, don’t be rude,” to which Haru just shrugs again.

“But no, seriously Nanase. Makoto never really shied away from how much he adores you,” there’s a shocked snort of indignations from Makoto, but everyone ignores it. “But you never gave any sign.”

Haru was quiet, before finally murmuring, “I always knew how he felt, and I knew I felt pretty much the same. But, when I thought I was losing him…” everyone gapped as Haru began to chew his lip, the only outwardly sign that he was nervous. “I’m enough of an idiot not to realize just how important Makoto is to me until I almost lost him.”

“Haru,” Makoto looked at the smaller boy and, seeming to forget that there were other people in the room, reached his free hand up to gently brush away the hair covering Haru’s eyes. “You were never going to lose me. I’ve always been yours.”

The room is quiet for a moment as the two boys just gaze at each other, lost in that little world of their own that seemed further away from their classmates than ever before. It wasn’t until they started gradually leaning towards each other, a flush on Makoto’s cheeks, that the class began to react. A few of the girls squealed in joy, everyone else laughing in embarrassment and trying to get the boys’ attentions.  the class representative was shouting about how they would get in trouble if a teacher caught them, and someone at the front of the room mention that they were adorable together.

The room begins to quiet down again, until the door to the classroom burst open, and the tiny blond Nagisa burst in the room. “Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Let’s go eat!”

“Nagisa, we can’t.” Makoto sighs, Haru leaning his head against Makoto’s shoulder, a frown of boredom painting his face. “we we’re cleaned out of money the last time you wanted to go eat out.”

“No worries, Mako-chan!” the blond grinned. “Under Rei-chan’s instruction, I recently made an investment that landed me a ton of cash, courtesy of the Tachibana-Nanase betting pool. Dinner’s on me!”

There’s a squawk in disbelief, and someone stands, shouting “You’re the little second year who weaseled into our pot! If it wasn’t for you, I would have won that bet, you little pest!”

“Opps!” Nagisa laughs, then calls out a quick “Bye Haru-chan!” before turning on his heel a sprinting away, calling down the hall, “Rei-chan! Their after us! Run!” as a majority of the third years chase after him, irritation rather than malice fueling their run.

Makoto sighed. “Was I really that obvious?”

Haru chuckles and, after glancing around the room quickly to note anyone paying attention to them, pressed a quick kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s head. “You’ve always been a bit of an idiot when it comes to emotions.”

“Haru-chan!”

Haru smiles. “Drop the chan.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... I suck at endings. Thanks for reading, and keep an eye out for my name in the Free! tag if you feel like it. I'm working on posting the many fics I've written and just never got around to posting.


End file.
